¡Pepper, soy Iron Man!
by Firework471
Summary: Tony nunca pensó que sería tan difícil decirle a Pepper quién era su héroe en armadura.


Ok, para leerla ya deben de haber leído el quinto capítulo, Whiplash. :) Solo si recuerdan que Tony le dice a Pepper que había tratado de decirle muchas veces que el era Iron Man. Y traté de explicarlo porque se me hizo gracioso.

IMAA no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Pepper, soy Iron Man!

Desde que Tony Stark había conocido a Pepper Potts le había inspirado simpatía, y ahora después de haber estado secuestrado con ella y haberla salvado y que ella lo ayudara con Ventisca, definitivamente sí, esa chica se había ganado su confianza, tanto como para estar pensando en decirle que él es Iron Man.

Le diría la próxima vez que la viera. Y no sería muy tarde pues su pelirroja favorita iba entrando por la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Pepper, bien gracias, ¿y tú?-le dijo Rhodey mientras acomodaba unos libros dentro de su mochila de su locker.

-Hola Pep, oye si tienes un minuto…

-¿Yo?, oh genial, de maravilla aunque tuve un sueño muy extraño, ¿se los cuento?, bueno yo estaba como en un campo y había…

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg

-¡Oh! La campana, bueno después les digo.

-Pero…

Ni modo Tony. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Pero está bien, tal vez después de la primera clase le podría decir.

:)

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?" Tony la estaba buscando por el pasillo hasta que vio que iba dando vuelta por la esquina.

-Pepper, hasta que te encuentro, te iba a…

-¿Qué? Ah, ¿en serio? Yo también, no te terminé de contar mi sueño. Bueno estaba yo en este campo raro y había un arroyo que tenía peces que me empezaban a hablar y entonces yo también les contestaba y esto es lo más extraño porque, ¿cómo voy a hablar con peces? No creo que me entenderían y aparte ellos no hablan a menos que hubieran sido peces alien o, uyyyy, tal vez si eran peces alien que venían de otro planeta, o tal vez estaba yo en el otro planeta y ellos…

Oh, oh, había comenzado de nuevo hablar y Tony no tuvo más remedio que escucharla hasta que Rhodey los interrumpió.

-Chicos tienen el examen de ayer, estoy seguro que esta era la respuesta correcta- dijo señalando una hoja de papel que traía en la mano.

-Eeee, sí aquí está. Entonces Pepper te decía que…

-No espera, aún no acabo contándoles mi sueño, no quiero que se me vaya a olvidar. Entonces me quede en… oh, sí, peces hablándome bueno ellos seguían ahí en el arroyo y..

Está vez Rhodey fue quién interrumpió la plática y los apuro para llegar a la siguiente clase.

"Esto se está haciendo algo complicado. ¿Cuándo le voy a poder decir que soy Iron Man? Aghhhh" Pensó Tony mientras se dirigía a su clase de inglés.

:)

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperarlo?

-No lo sé, es Rhodey, le encanta halar con los maestros de algún tema de la clase.

-Si pero ya me canseeeeeeeeee.- Pepper y Tony habían estado esperando a Rhodey por varios minutos afuera de la Academia del Mañana.

-Oye Pepper, ¿crees que ahora sí pueda…

-¿Acabar de contarte mi sueño? Claro, pero quería que también estuviera aquí Rhodey pero como no ha llegado- "No otra vez" Pensó Tony, pero como le podía decir que no a Pepper, sería algo rudo por su parte, después de todo ya eran más cercanos, y por eso le quería decir de su doble identidad lo cual lo llevaba al principio de porque no lo dejaba decirle, agh.

-Yyyyy luego aparecía de nuevo con los tipos de colores queee, ¿Tony?

-¿Eh? Lo siento Pep estaba pensando en algo, algo muy importante de hecho, es sobre…

Tararararararara

-¡Helados! Ven Tony vamos por uno.

-Oh bien- "Espero que la nieve la mantenga ocupada y me deje decirle. Mmm Tony malo, solo está entusiasmada."

Ya que el helado definitivamente no impidió a Pepper seguir contándole su sueño, decidió decirle más tarde.

:) :) :)

Más tarde en el cuarto de Tony.

-Vamos querrás decir, ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que eras Iron Man? ¿No puedo creer que no confiaran en mí? Soy súper confiable, pudimos estar combatiendo el crimen hace semanas, ooo ¡podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo!

-¡Pepper! Te lo iba a decir pero tú no dejabas de hablar.- Le espetó Tony con su tenedor en la mano.

-¿En serio?- Se les quedó mirando con sorpresa.-Bueno aun así me debieron de haber dicho hace mucho. Lo mejor es que ahora sé quién es Iron Man, wow Tony, eso es grandioso.

Tony y Rhodey se quedaron viendo sonriendo. Después de todo, ella era su amiga.

* * *

jeje Espero que les haya gustado y porfa diganme si les gustó o no, etc. :)


End file.
